During this past year our three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound imaging system was completed. This system now contains all of the capabilities necessary to acquire images, to measure volume, to segment out specific muscle groups, to post process data and to create surface-rendered images while obtaining dynamic in vivo views of the oral soft tissues.The 3D organization of the soft tissues of the tongue and floor of the mouth, larynx, and facial muscles are being studied. Segmentation and contouring of intrinsic and extrinsic muscle regions is now possible and will be applied to a variety of swallowing tasks to aid us in creating a biomechanical model of lingual function.